


The winner takes it all

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Unbelievable [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve musi sobie radzić z tym, że Tony nie tylko go zdradził, ale jakoś za bardzo się tym nie przejął.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The winner takes it all

Steve pakuje się w nocy i wyjeżdża przed świtem.

Jest w kuchni; nie zauważa uważnego spojrzenia Clinta, czujnej postawy Nataszy, milczącej obecności Thora. Kartkę, którą chciał przyczepić do lodówki, zgniata i wyrzuca.

W garażu to Bruce podaje mu kluczyki do jego motoru; Bruce, który nie patrzy na niego, bo nie chce mu pokazać swojego współczucia. Wie, że to ostatnie, co Steve teraz chce widzieć.

Zostawia swoją torbę w mieszkaniu na Brooklynie i znowu wraca na ulicę. Namyśla się tylko chwilę i w końcu kieruje się do pobliskiego baru.

To niesprawiedliwe, że nie może się upić.

To niesprawiedliwe, że nie ma tutaj Bucky'ego.

Steve jest przy swoim drugim kieliszku, kiedy ktoś dosiada się obok niego. To agent Coulson, tyle że teraz to Phil, bo jest w dżinsach i koszulce z tarczą Kapitana Ameryki jako logo, i nie ma służbowej słuchawki w uchu.

Phil o nic nie pyta. Opowiada za to o swojej wiolonczelistce, o rodzinie, o pracy. Steve słucha, ale sam nic nie mówi. Phil o nic nie pyta.

Po upewnieniu się, że taksówkarz odwiezie Phila do domu, Steve wraca do mieszkania na Brooklynie. Jeszcze nie do domu, bo domem była posiadłość, ale teraz już tego nie ma, póki Steve się nie pozbiera.

Dyrektor Fury jest wściekły, ale na prośbę agenta Coulsona, nie reaguje na tym podłożu.

Mija tydzień i coś atakuje Manhattan.

Kapitan Ameryka zjawia się równo z pozostałymi Avengersami. Kapitan Ameryka rozporządza wszystkimi członkami drużyny. Kapitan Ameryka jest opanowany, stanowczy, skupiony.

Steve Rogers zamyka wszelkie połączenia prywatne. Steve Rogers boi się spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej, niż na potwora. Steve Rogers jest kłębkiem nerwów.

Po akcji Kapitan Ameryka zabiera się z agentami Tarczy, żeby zdać raport osobiście.

Po akcji Steve Rogers chwyta się pierwszej deski ratunku, chce jak najszybciej się oddalić.

W połowie kolejnego tygodnia Steve zaczyna się zastanawiać. Kiedy zauważono jego nieobecność? Czy pytano się o niego? Czy chciano się z nim skontaktować?

Czy tęskniono za nim?

Znowu trafia do baru, znowu nie może się upić; tym razem Phil nie przychodzi.

Dostaje SMSa, żeby nie szedł do mieszkania. Zostaje w barze całą noc.

Rankiem znajduje kawałek papieru wsunięty pod drzwi. Nie czyta go. Popołudniu przychodzi Thor.

Razem lądują w pomieszczeniu treningowym Tarczy. Steve wraca do mieszkania poobijany i chyba ma pęknięte żebra, ale po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia posiadłości czuje, że może odetchnąć. A żebra i tak zagoją się raz-dwa.

W końcu nie udaje mu się wystarczająco szybko uciec z pola bitwy, ale wyrywa nadgarstek z metalowego uścisku, stanowczo mówi „Nie”, patrząc w bok i zaciskając szczękę, a potem odchodzi jako wolny człowiek. Już nie ucieka.

Steve poznaje wiolonczelistkę i jej koleżankę. Jest pewny, że gdyby to spotkanie odbyło się w innych okolicznościach, w innym czasie, to czułby się lepiej i pewniej. Teraz za to tylko się uśmiecha. Uśmiech  nie boli.

Pewnego wieczora dzwoni Pepper. Rozmawiają do pierwszej w nocy; o wszystkim, pomijając jeden tylko temat.

Steve radzi sobie dobrze. Wybacza, ale nie zapomina. Chciałby jak najszybciej zostawić to za sobą, bo życie jest, wbrew pozorom, krótkie. Ale potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu.

Steve nie wraca do posiadłości.


End file.
